Sophie Minds the Store
:This article is about the episode. For the novel adaptation, see Sophie Minds the Store (novelization). Sophie Minds the Store is the sixth episode of The Kids of Degrassi Street. Premise When her mother goes away for a few days and with her father injured, Sophie takes charge of the store. Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Sophie Brendakis * Chuck Riley Supporting characters: * Noel Canard * Mrs. Mackenzie * George Brendakis Other characters: * Maria Brendakis * Taxi driver * Woman on speaker * School kids * Chuck's father * Young customer * Customer * Delivery woman * Chuck's sister * Bank teller * Mr. Mackey * Aunt Christina Locations * Toronto, Ontario ** Degrassi Street *** De Grassi Grocery *** Mrs. Mackenzie's home ** School ** Bank Objects * TBA Vehicles * TBA Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Sophie Stacey Halberstadt * Chuck Nick Goddard * Noel Peter Duckworth-Pilkington II * Young customer Emma Mekinda * Mrs. Brendakis Anna Migliarisi * Mrs. Mackenzie Lydia Chaban * Bank teller Ivan Smith * Mr. Brendakis Michael Tomas * Customer with Dogs Bruce Mackey * Produced and Directed By: Linda Schuyler & Kit Hood * Writer: Sue A'Court * Cinematographer: Phil Earnshaw * Editor: Yan Moore * Production Manager: John Helliker * Sound: Andy McBrearty * Music Composed, Arranged & Performed By: Lewis Manne, Archie Manne, Wendy Watson, Paul Zaza * Gaffer: Jim Aquila * Assistant Camera: Chris Wilson * Grip: David Zimmerman, Greg Palermo * Sound Editor: Embark Productions * Re-Recording: George Novotny * Continuity: Sue A'Court * Props & Costumes: Michelle Dionne * The Producers Would Like To Thank: Degrassi Street Grocery, East End Taxi Co., Royal Bank, Community Branch, the Students and Staff of Earl Grey School, the residents of Degrassi Street, City of Toronto, Bruce Mackey, Bob Vale, Nada Harcourt, Don Haig, Don Plumley, Gerry DesRoches, For Their Cooperation and Assistance * Produced In Association With: Canadian Broadcasting Corporation; By: Playing With Time Inc. * Toronto, Canada * © MCMLXXXII Notes/trivia * This is one of three episodes to spotlight on a character (Sophie Brendakis) who's never seen again; the other two are Samantha Gets a Visitor and Ryan Runs for Help, respectively. * Chuck is a secondary main character, who has his own spotlight three episodes later in Chuck Makes a Choice. * This is the only episode that Anna Migliarisi plays Mrs. Brendakis. The other episodes she is in she's played by Sari Friedland. * The school and bank aren't identified in-universe, but the scenes were filmed at Earl Grey School and Royal Bank, Community Branch, respectively. * Mr. Mackey is revealed to be one of the teachers in Pete Takes a Chance. * This is the first episode not to feature Ida, who was was one of the leading characters in the first three episodes. * This is the first episode not to feature Lisa and Casey since Irene Moves In. * This is the first episode to refer to Chuck's father being in prison. This is further detailed in Pete Takes a Chance and Chuck Makes a Choice. Real-world references * East End Taxi Co. is a real taxi company. Inconsistencies * Chuck mentions he has a sister, but it's revealed that he has a younger brother in Pete Takes a Chance, which is in fact about him. He's also Chuck's pseudo-replacement. Home media * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. * The Kids of Degrassi Street: The Complete Series DVD set released on July 31, 2007 by WGBH Boston Video. Quotes }} Category:The Kids of Degrassi Street episodes